Otome: Final Conflict
by itanshi
Summary: MaiOtome: This is a conceptualized ending to the Otome series prior to its conclusion. As I was wrong completely wrong, it stands as an alternative ending. Midori still shares my opinion 'yeah, yeah'


"Aoi-chan, I'm sorry." Chie cried into her arm. The letter she finished writing was in her hand, she had wanted to write more, but this was enough.

"Chie Harada." A soldier spoke from the doorway of the hospital room.

"…" she kissed her hand.

--

"Shizuru… you are everything I could dream of." Tomoe smiled. She had long forgotten her insecurities. "A real woman." She laid down upon her. Their clothes discarded upon the floor.

Shizuru watched, she was pensive, and maybe a bit afraid. She was a prisoner of her foolish emotions a stark reminder of what she once was. "Tomoe, not now." She tried once more.

"I completed my mission, I have only one remaining." She became silent for a bit. Her pride faltering with a thought. "I might not come back alive from this one."

"Come back to me then." Shizuru tried to smile, hoping her request would be kept.

"I'd like that, Shizuru, but here we are."

--

"Do we have confirmation, yet?" Natsuki demanded an answer. She was getting more and more uneasy as the time went by. It did not help that Haruka was laughing at her every chance she got.

"Miss President!" a man ran into the room and dropped a letter upon the desk. Yukino ripped it open and read it already knowing who it was from. Natsuki tapped her foot and waited.

"Thank you, Jones, Natsuki we go to war." She dropped the letter upon the desk. On it were the last words of Chie Harada. The letter was stained with blood, and her fate unknown.

"Who was that from?" Natsuki asked as they marched down the hallway together.

"An informant, a student, you know her."

"…" Natsuki thought for a bit. She blinked and nodded, they soon were at the dock. The troops were prepped and ready to go. Natsuki marveled at everything. This was for real.

"I have to warn you, Natsuki-san, we are going up against your students. Some have been put under Artai's ranks. They have otome-like powers."

"I'll spank every one of them!" Haruka punched her palm.

Yukino tried to smile, but she knew this wasn't going to be so easy.

--

"Aries will declare war on us." Mr. Smith informed his partner.

"Ah, they will try." Nagi grinned.

"Arch Duke!"

"Yes, Sergei?"

"Carlteya is mounting forces nearby!"

"Ah, they want our technology. Ready the Valkyries!" he ordered.

"Yes My Lord!" he ran out of the room. He prayed that Aries's movements were still a secret. A war was inevitable now.

--

"President…"

"Yukino is fine, Natsuki."

"Yukino, I want to get there before the forces."

"Ok, take Haruka, she's still has her powers."

"Thank you."

"Leave it to me!" Haruka clenched her fist and struck a pose.

--

"Tomoe, please, this isn't right." Shizuru winced. Tomoe kissed her again and again.

"Do you not like me?" she asked. The question was inescapable under this situation. Prison was better than this, but she would use her powers against her if she was angered. She knew this all too well.

"I… I'm not ready for this." Shizuru spoke softly.

"Nor am I, but how can one ignore their dreams?"

Shizuru watched her uneasily, would there be anything left of her before the battle?

"Arch Duke Nagi Dai Artai has ordered the Valkyries to assemble." Sergei announced over the intercom. Tomoe looked up, she was upset, but she gave in. She licked her lips and got off the bed.

"I will return."

"I.. I know."

"Wait there for me." She got dressed and locked the door behind her.

The valkyries assembled and awaited their orders. "Carlteya is setting up a perimeter, they are attempting to steal our technology, we must protect the city from invasion!"

He looked them over. "You three to the north, you three to the west. You four stay at the gates. You three scout from the sky. Everyone else await your orders. You will be back up! Head out!"

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted. Tomoe grinned, she would fight in her lover's name.

--

"Natsuki, you seem tense." Nao commented.

"Shizuru was taken captive."

"Ah." Nao thought for awhile.

"She's a strong girl. She's probably ok."

"Heh, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Wh..what?" Natsuki blushed.

"Ah, good answer there." Nao grinned.

Natsuki coughed and tried to regain her composure. "I have to save her, no matter what."

"She's probably in a cell drinking tea. Don't let it get to you."

"I know." Natsuki watched the clouds pass by. Somehow she couldn't remain confident in that.

--

"Fia."

"Yes, Master?"

"You have done well, but Garuderobe was compromised. We cannot allow our enemies to gain what hides within its depths."

"If I may interject."

"Yes?"

"I have no wish to fight the students, nor my friends."

"You knew this might happen when you became an otome."

"Yes, Master."

"So do what you were meant to do. Take their technology for your kingdom. Do as I say."

"Yes, Master." Fia bowed.

He smiled, victory was at hand.

An hour later Fia took to the skies, she charged passed the frontline and into the city.

"There she is! Sound the alarm!" One student exclaimed. A quick blow to the head sent her crashing down to the ground. Her partners called upon their slaves.

Two giant insect like mecha erupted from the ground and fired upon her. Fia dodged easily and struck down upon them. One two they were gone. She turned to the children and watched in horror as they dissipated. These were not the otome she knew of. What had they become?

"Valkyries!" Sergei shouted from a loudspeaker. "Take Fia down, the regular troops are nothing!" he walked away and rubbed his face. Here he was wishing the death of a student he had breakfast with one morning a few years back. She was a good person. He told himself repeatedly, just wait it out, Carlteya would keep them busy just long enough for Aries to arrive.

"The city awaits! Troops, engage Carlteya!" Midori shouted from atop her trusty steed.

"Let's go!" Mashiro kissed Arika's gem and she transformed. She then flew into the city quickly passing up a few Valkyries who could do nothing to stop her entry.

Nina leapt into the air fully transformed. She was waiting for this confrontation for a long time. "I knew you weren't dead, Arika!"

"Why do we have to fight?" Arika pleaded.

"Because we don't agree." She charged forward, her Sais thirsting for combat.

"Amoshidoi." Nagi mused.

"Something interests you, Nagi?" Smith smiled.

"We are being attacked by Aries and their ally, Midori and her bandits, Carlteya and his rag tag militia. Is the Harmonium prepared?"

"I'm afraid we can do nothing until all three girls are captured and brought there."

"Ah, that is too bad and here I thought it a wise decision to sick Nina on Arika-chan." He clasped is hands together and grinned from ear to ear.

Buildings exploded, gunfire filled the sky. The valkyries have gathered in one place. They attempted to surround her.

"Foolish copies!" Fia shouted. She hated to admit it, but she was now at a disadvantage. People ran for shelter somewhere out of the city anywhere but here. Fia swallowed and clenched her weapon. "Extend!" she called out for her weapon's true form. There was no turning back now.

"Fia!" Midori shouted. She knocked some of the Valkyries away.

"You Terrorist!" a girl shouted.

"Either die here or go back to your rooms!" Midori shouted back at her and meant for the rest to here. "This is war, already your numbers are dropping!" she watched their eyes as they closed in on her. "Do you wish to die?"

Fia charged forward, the time was running short before morning came upon them. Midori turned to her at once and pulled out both swords. A smile no one could mistake was upon her face. An enormous explosion shook the area.

Tomoe watched from high above the gates to the school where she was stationed. Her class mates were being killed one by one. Earlier she was proud, but no she was becoming afraid. She saw a ship on the horizon, just barely as the lights were off. "There's more forces coming!" she shouted down to the rest that remained there.

--

"I'll fly you there!" Haruka grabbed Natsuki and blasted out of the side of the ship. They flew down as low to the ground as they could, soon they'd arrive. Natsuki watched the city approach them and couldn't be there soon enough.

"Who is that?" one of them asked.

"I… the color…" Tomoe struggled to remember. "Aries!"

"That's Haruka, right? She's a Meister!" she shouted back.

"We can take her, she's a fool!" Tomoe chided.

Another enormous explosion shook the city. Nina and Arika were hard at it. A mile or so away she could see Fia and Midori going at it. "There they are!"

"Who?"

"The rest of the terrorists! They are storming the school, everyone, to the stairs!" Tomoe ordered. It was soon 6 on 4.

--

"Quite a battle we have here." Mr. Smith watched from a window.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nagi mused.

"Oh?"

"Unleash the rest of the them."

"Yes, My Lord."

--

Haruka erupted upon the city. She summoned her weapon and blew past a few slaves. They slammed against the walls of buildings, but were otherwise alive.

"Careful!" Natsuki shouted.

"I know!" Haruka gritted her teeth. They were soon surrounded.

"Drop me here!"

"What?"

"The school is only a mile away, I can sneak in!"

"You barely snuck out!"

"I trust you!" Natsuki shouted back.

"Alright, why didn't you say that sooner?" Haruka dropped her upon the ground and got a good look at the slaves. "You really think you can talk Haruka Armitage? I laugh at you!"

"Take…" Yukino sighed. She blinked upon realizing she hadn't even heard Haruka say anything. Their connections were cut off.

"Fia!" her Master shouted by COM link.

"Yes?"

"How goes the battle?"

"I'm finding it hard to advance, My Lord!"

"Don't hold back!"

"Yes, My Master!" she gritted her teeth and spun her weapon around. Midori was getting exhausted, but she would not back down.

"You ever think fighting for your own reasons is a bit more righteous?" Midori asked.

"I don't have that privilege!" Fia shouted back. She almost sounded regretful.

"That's a shame. I won't hold back either."

"I know, but you don't have much left."

"Nor do you."

"So be it!" she charged forward once again. Midori reared up on her steed.

"Gakutenou!" She shouted.

Another explosion shook the city. Nina and Arika faced each other by mere inches as their weapons clashed. Both taking and trading blows, but neither backing down. Mashiro watched from afar, this was proving difficult. Each blast leaving her exhausted. The blows were softened, but they still hurt.

--

Tomoe saw how well those terrorists fought, they were not backing down. Their slaves were doing nothing. They would take the gates soon and there was nothing she could do. She didn't care about the school anymore, nothing for her students. She had to protect her love. She retreated back inside and blew past Sergei.

"Tomoe!" he shouted. He saw how afraid she was, she was never that great of a fighter, her heart was somewhere else. He cursed himself and not her for this. No child should be sent to war.

He turned to the children outside. Two of them vanished before his eyes. He was powerless. He felt another explosion and he ran outside. From inside he couldn't tell who was engaged, but he knew now. "Nina!"

Arika spat blood and was visibly exhausted. Nina was equally so and she would not stop, not even in dehydration.

"Nina, please, I don't want to date your father! It's a big misunderstanding!"

"I will not stand for your insolence!"

"You killed, Erstein, in your anger…"

Nina stopped, for just a bit, she had tried all she could to rid that thought from her mind. It was too painful. "I…"

"I'll forgive you, if you would just stop this battle! This war!"

"Arika…"

At that moment a swarm of flying slave drones took the skies once again. In their grasps were soldiers they had not seen before. They were enormous and had weapons of a much higher caliber upon them.

Haruka watched them, her would be captors taken down. She regrettably off'ed a couple of them. She was not proud of this. "What is this?"

"Haruka! I'm sending in reinforcements!" Yukino shouted from the ship. Soon a bunch of smaller ships stormed the skies. The air was filled with conflict. Some fell to the city and burned down whatever they hit. There was no clean way to fight this war.

"Nagi." Smith seemed worried.

"What? Its not my city." Nagi almost laughed.

"Damn it, the whole city will burn!" Natsuki couldn't argue now. She was almost inside.

--

"Damn!" Midori was forced to retreat, her gem ejected and exploded. She fled on her steed to regroup with her comrades at the gates. No doubt they got in by now. These copies were not near as formidable as the real Meisters.

Fia flew passed her for the castle. She was weakened, but had to finish this mission, not just her master, but her entire kingdom relied upon it.

--

"Shizuru!" Tomoe shouted. She had reached the doors and they were still locked. She opened it at once and entered quickly. Shizuru was dressed and sitting upon the bed. She seemed depressed and afraid. "Shizuru…" Tomoe walked over, she wanted to comfort her.

"…" Shizuru would not speak.

"The battle is going well!" she tried to sound convincing. Artai's forces are unstoppable!" she smiled.

"I see." Shizuru spoke softly, but it did not sound sweet.

"Shizuru!"

They both turned to the door in shock, but their feelings were nowhere near each other. Tomoe clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her body shaking. Shizuru broke out into tears.

--

"We have to stop this, together!" Arika shouted. She was crying.

"Fool," Nina smiled and saw Fia blast passed them. "No!" she chased after her towards the castle. Arika went in pursuit.

--

"Leader, we have taken the school back."

"Good." She landed and jumped off.

"Midori, the students vanish when their slaves are defeated." Rando spoke.

"That's sad." Midori walked passed them and into the school. She looked around and saw Sergei hiding in the corner. "Leave him. He's no threat."

--

"Those guys!" Haruka blasted to the school having seen the rebels enter it so easily. She saw the students some still alive, others presumably defeated. "What are they up to?"

--

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted. She saw Tomoe guarding her. Shizuru was crying, what had happened here?

"Stay back! She's mine, I won't let anyone touch her!" She spat the tear filled words upon the ground with an emotion that startled Natsuki. She hadn't ever known about this. She couldn't believe it, but it had to be true. She looked to Shizuru for an explanation, but she knew none could be gotten here.

"Tomoe! I'm still your principal! Sleeping with teachers is forbidden!" she tried.

"I don't care! You are not welcomed here!"

Natsuki started to take this more seriously, "If you don't back down now, I will have you expelled and your grades revoked!" she was stern.

"Why do you care? What is she to you? Can't you see? She's safe, she's secure. She's treated well here!" she shouted.

She looked to her. Shizuru wiped her tears and seemed as if she wanted out of the room. Natsuki knew she couldn't rationalize this any further. She stepped forward.

"Back off!" her emotions were making her body tremble. She couldn't see well so she wiped her tears in a hurry.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry." Natsuki spoke.

"No… I… "

"We'll talk, I promise you this."

Shizuru nodded.

"What will you do? Principal? You have no Otome powers!"

"That stopped me, how?" she grinned.

--

"Fia!" Nina shouted.

"I can't stop now! Not for anything!" she shouted back and blew passed some Valkyries. Nina and Arika were hot on her feet. The Valkyries watched, but were soon alerted from behind.

"The battle is in the castle!" Midori shouted.

"Yes, leader!" they shouted back. A bunch of students in all sorts of colored otome armor appeared. They were held captive by the school and now they were true otome. The tides of war would change once again.

--

"My Lord!" Sergei ran in.

"What is it now?" Nagi was annoyed.

"Fia has broken into the castle, the school was taken. The forces outside are unable to advance upon the enemies. They are being held back by Aries. I'm afraid we will not hold up much longer!"

"You are such a pessimist, Sergei. I'm afraid you don't understand what it is I'm trying to accomplish here."

"My lord…."

"The Harmonium awaits." He walked out of the room. Mr. Smith followed close behind.

"Damn it." Sergei knew he had to do something. He reached for his gun. Maybe…

--

"Lilia-chan!" Arisa shouted.

"Arisa…" she was nervous.

"Why did you join the Valkyries?" she asked.

"I had no choice. I had to make my parents proud… There's no school, I can't…"

"Join us."

"Join you?"

"Lilia-chan." Midori spoke. "My minions have become masters, you are true otome, these slaves are worthless to you. Many have died already and I'd rather they not die in this pathetic war."

"But you are."

"The only hope you have!" She grabbed her.

"Ok.."

--

"Fia! This ends here!" they were in the throne room. Sergei was not in the room any longer. Nina and Arika blocked the chair.

"Where is the entrance? I was told it was in here somewhere!"

"Fia, what you are doing is wrong!"

"Do you think I have a choice in the matter?" she shouted back.

"Why not?" Arika asked.

"…!" she almost growled and charged her. They hit the wall hard. The rupture opened a path to the caverns below.

"No!" Nina shouted. Everything was coming apart.

"Arika…" Mashiro walked back into the castle. All the commotion made it easy to infiltrate. She was worried and saddened at all the chaos. With each explosion she swore she'd take responsibility for it. She'd make this kingdom great once again.

--

"Tomoe, I'm warning you one last time, get away from her!"

"Tell me, you whore, what is she to you, why are you making me like this?"

"Tomoe, you've lost it."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I…" this was it, the last straw before her mind broke, but she had to say it. "love her."

Tomoe charged forward with her weapon out.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted.

--

"Haruka!" Yukino was now on the ground surrounded by armed guards. She looked everywhere for her.

"I'm over here!" Haruka was sitting on the steps of the school actually looking like she was thinking about something.

"What's the matter?"

"What does it mean if your enemy saves your allies after taking out some of your allies?"

"Ah…" she walked over after dismissing her guards.

"Well…Haruka-chan, you took a few allies out as well."

"I guess so."

"Maybe they aren't enemies?"

"Their terrorists!"

"They're…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Where did they go?"

"The castle."

"Oh no, Haruka, that's where the Harmonium is!"

"The what?"

"Take me there at once!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" she grabbed her and blasted into the air.

--

"The preparations are almost complete." Nagi grinned, he was standing by the harmonium.

"I can't let you do that." a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who?" he turned to the voice having not recognized it.

She walked from out of the shadows, a wok and ladle in her hands.

"Oh my, are you going to cook me?" he mocked.

"Yes." She dropped the items and fire erupted around her Otome armor.

"The rogue Meister, Mai Tokiha." Nagi smiled.

--

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted, Natsuki dodged the attack, but hit the ground hard as she scrambled to get away. The door was shattered and parts of the wall destroyed.

"I can take you!"

'Tomoe, stop!" Shizuru begged.

She heard none of it.

"Damn it, I can't fight like this forever." Natsuki thought to herself. She watched the baton swung towards her. She caught it and hit the back wall hard. Children's toys scattered and the room was filled with plaster and dust. She coughed and grinned. The blast was not enough.

"Damn you!" She pulled the weapon away. Natsuki got a grip with her feet on the concaved wall and tackled her. They hit the ground, but soon the power difference was apparent. Natsuki was kicked. She hit the ceiling hard and Tomoe rolled away. She then fell to the ground. Her pride and her arm broken, but otherwise ok.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru had to do something, but she was in no condition to fight.

"I'm sorry, I was such a fool."

"I… slept with her… twice…" Shizuru could barely speak.

Natsuki turned to her. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"No!" Tomoe could not stop it in time.

--

Nina, Fia, and Arika appeared before the Harmonium. Nagi didn't even divert his attention from Mai whom soon took center stage.

"This device will not fall into the hands of dark intentions!"

"This weapon will allow the nations to unite under one name!" Nagi grinned.

"Fascism is not peace!" Mai growled.

"Can you prove these children are any better?" Nagi smiled.

Fia charged for the device. She hadn't even known how to bring the thing back. Mai appeared in front of her. Her eyes were red. "Don't make another move!"

"Stand back!" she shouted. The fires overtook her and she fell to the ground.

"Do you wish to die here?" she asked.

"I… have to finish my mission!" she cried.

"I quit the school for this reason." She turned to Arika and then Nina. "Will you attempt to get past me?"

"No." Arika waved her hands in a defensive position. Mashiro walked closer.

"The fire ruby!" Mashiro covered her mouth, but it was already too late.

"The pieces have arrived, I'm afraid, dear Mai-chan, all is lost on your part."

"…" she turned to him.

Haruka and Yukino appeared behind Mashiro. Sergei got Yukino's eyes in line. He remained in the shadows. Yukino blinked in response. She knew he was on their side.

--

Natsuki's armor erupted in a finer blue hue. She was back. "Tomoe, you are a child!"

"Die!" she charged anyways.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Don't touch my lover!" she shouted back. Their weapons clashed, but the victor was obvious. Ice covered the baton and spread to her arms. Soon her entire body was frozen. Natsuki pulled away watching the chunk fall to the ground.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried and hugged her tight from behind. Natsuki took her hand and patted it.

"I have to thaw her." Natsuki commented.

"Let's take her to a cell." Shizuru nodded.

They both turned at once when a note of the Harmonium erupted. The war stopped outside, Slaves fell to the ground as the fake gems lost their power in the disturbance.

"We have to hurry!"

--

"Let's go!" Midori and her new army stormed the castle and headed for the Harmonium.

--

"Nagi!" Haruka shouted with distaste.

"Nina, play a song for me." He grinned.

Mikoto stood there having restrained Mai against the wall.

"Nina!" Mashiro shouted.

"It take three to play this, Nina, Arika, and Mashiro if I'm not mistaken." Nagi looked around.

"Me?" Arika pointed to herself.

"Yes, now bring your buddy over here. I want a splendid performance."

"What if I refuse?" Mashiro shouted.

"Mai here isn't looking too good." He pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

"…" they turned to each other and walked forward.

"Don't! Forget about me!" Mai shouted.

"I left too many behind! I can't do that again!" Mashiro shouted.

"I left everyone behind, this is my fault!" Mai shouted back.

"Mashiro…" Arika looked at her.

"Let's do this."

They stood before the keys, "Nagi, what do we play?" Arika asked.

"I know Mary had a little lamb." Mashiro crossed her arms and nodded with pride.

"Splendid." Nagi tapped his forehead in disgust.

--

Natsuki appeared in the cavern with Shizuru in tow, "Nagi!" she shouted and looked around. "There's a lot of people here." She turned around and saw Midori playing cards with some of the students. They had finished cleaning up the battle outside and already Aries and Carlteya were falling back.

"Thanks, Midori-chan!" Shizuru waved.

"Yeah yeah." She waved back without looking.

"Mai!" Natsuki was shocked and ran over, she was soon stopped when Mikoto turned to her. Her rage was real.

"Pieces of the puzzle, one by one fall into place." A voice spoke from the shadows, "fallen onto the board not knowing where to go, spin and turn, flip over and bang against each other. The big picture nothing more than bruised edges and swatches of color."

"Not another person!" Haruka was getting annoyed.

"I don't think we are needed here, Haruka." Yukino sighed.

"Damn it!"

"Miyu!" Arika waved.

"Miyu?" Shizuru watched. Natsuki took note, but Mai was her top priority.

A cat leapt from Miyu's arms and ran passed everyone. It tackled Mikoto and knocked her to the ground.

"Mikoto!" Mashiro shouted. She watched in shock as the two became one.

"Thank you, Miyu." Mikoto spoke having now taken in the situation for what it truly was.

"Mr. Smith?" Nagi looked around, he was gone. He shrugged. "Nina, sing."

Nina started to sing the one song she knew well. Mashiro and Arika knew it also and now they knew what the password had to be.

"That song," Miyu walked over. "Do you know what the Harmonium is?" she asked Nagi.

"A device of immense power."

"Its what kept our memories sealed, all of our memories. Except mine… and now Mikoto."

Nagi was interested, "What of it?"

"We are descendents of the Hime Festival. I was a guardian of one such Hime."

"Hime?" Natsuki asked.

"Earth, centuries ago."

"How exactly do you know this?" Nagi asked.

"I was born then. You were born long before then, Nagi." She turned to him. "I killed you before, I will kill you again!" her arm changed shape and turned into a blade. She

tossed her cloak and hat aside.

"Sing, Nina!" he shouted.

Nina sung louder and the device started changing. She turned to Arika and Mashiro, "Sing with me."

"Why?"

"This device can either create or destroy. Only we can use it. Let's use it right."

They sung together and notes started to play. Music shook the entire place. Natsuki dove and saved Shizuru from falling rocks. Nagi dodged the slashes easily and looked like he was enjoying it. Mai watched unable to do anything. It was too late.

--

Days later school had resumed. Arika was late for class, but somehow made it to the doorway without falling down. She ran to her desk and promptly tripped and hit the ground hard. Nina and Erstein helped her up with a laugh. Tomoe watched out of the doorway and saw Shizuru walk by. Her face lit up, but was quickly taken away when she saw Natsuki arm and arm with her. She sighed and looked back the teacher.

After class Midori was walking with Mashiro discussing politics, Mashiro was glad for the teacher.

Aoi awoke and looked around the room, there in a vase was a blue rose. She smiled.


End file.
